Day 17 Mistletoe
by Missnephilim
Summary: Stony! Natasha was sick and tired of the sexual tension between Steve and Tony. In fact the entire team was getting fed up with the pair. Christmas was soon approaching and Natasha knew she had to get them together.


**Mistletoe**

Natasha was sick and tired of the sexual tension between Steve and Tony. In fact the entire team was getting fed up with the pair. Christmas was soon approaching and Natasha knew she had to get them together.

"Hey Steve" Natasha said slyly as she walked up to the muscular man. He was currently shinning his shield from their resent mission.

"Hi Romanoff what can I do for you?" He said setting his shield down.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas?" she said faking innocence. She battered her eyelashes at him much like a small child would when asking for a new toy.

"You don't have to worry about getting me anything Natasha. Besides you wouldn't be able to afford the thing I want" He said the last part mostly to himself but Natasha still caught what he said. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at the tall man.

"Okay I guess I'll have to think of something myself" she sighed and walked away with a smirk on her lips. She then made her way to her next victim. She entered Tony's lab and nodded at Dr Banner as he exited the large room. She skipped over to Tony as he set down his glasses.

"Hey Tony whatya doin?" she asked as Tony turned to look at her.

"Why. What do you want?" He said as he raised his eyebrows at the smaller women. She tilted her head to the side. "You only speak nicely to me when you want something. So come on out with it dear."

"What do you want for Christmas idiot?" Tony seemed taken back by the question as if he'd thought that'd be the last thing she'd ask for.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What. Do you. Want. For Christmas" She repeated slower as if she were talking to a two year old.

"Is this a trick? Some kind of witchcraft?" Tony said still hesitant about the intimidating women staring him down.

"It's a simple question genius I thought you were smart?" She really was like the annoying little sister in the team.

"Nothing. There is no gift you could give me that would be better than what I really want and what I really want isn't available. So there. Question answered. Are we done now?" Tony said with sad eyes and a fake smile. He then walked past Natasha and out of the room.

Natasha stood still for a moment contemplating what Tony had just said. She didn't realise how much Tony and Steve love each other. However, everything seemed much clearer now. She knew that she had to do whatever it took to get the pair together.

She asked the rest of the team for help in setting up a trap. The plan was that Thor would ask Steve for help carrying a few boxes of decorations into the main party room whilst Banner asked Tony to help him hang small decorations. Meanwhile Natasha and Clint stayed out of the way and kept an eye on everyone to make sure the plan went as expected.

Thor found Steve talking to Maria about the buildings stats. He watched for a moment before walking up to the pair.

"Steve I require your help in carrying the decoration boxes to the main party room. Natasha's orders." He said and tried to look convincing.

"Sure thing Thor" Steve said as he gave Maria one last nod before catching up to Thor.

They carried all ten boxes and saw that Banner had already coaxed tony into hanging some of the decorations. When Steve entered the room Tony smiled at him and bowed his head when Steve smiled back. The four continued to hang the decorations and Clint and Natasha soon joined them.

Natasha crept away to hang mistletoe on all four exits of the room before re-joining the group. They had finished and looked around the room and smiled proudly at their hard work. There wasn't a lot of time that they got to celebrate the holidays but this year they had really put the effort in.

"Well I should get back to the lab I have to go through the statistics on my new suit with Jarvis" Tony said and began to walk towards the closest exit.

"Yeah I should get back to helping Maria with the building stats too" Steve said and jogged to catch up with Tony. Before the exited the room Natasha shouted at the two to stop.

"Hey! You can't leave. Rules are rules!" She said as she pointed above their heads. There was a rather large piece of mistletoe hanging from the door. Steve and Tony immediately started blushing and tried to get out of it but all their efforts failed.

"Come on guys it's just one kiss. What's the worst that could happen?" Clint said as a huge smirk started forming on his and Natasha's lips.

Tony looked up and Steve and sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this situation. He wanted to kiss Steve with every ounce of his being but the fear of rejection was lingering in the back of his mind.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony said after another moment of silence. Steve tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly. "Kiss me?"

Steve didn't reply but simply put his hand gently on Tony's cheek and bent down to give the shorter man a kiss. It started as a simple peck but as soon as Steve pulled away, Tony grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back in for a longer kiss.

The cheers of the team were heard behind them but the pair simply ignored them. Natasha gave everyone in the group a high five before walking over to the two.

"Alright you two break it up!" She said as she tried to wedge herself between the two only to fail.

"Oh no Romanoff you wanted us together and now we're going to rub it in your face" Tony said as he came up for air.

"I thought you said you had jobs to do?" She said as if she'd thought she had out witted them.

"That can wait. We have some sweet love making to get to" Tony said and dragged a laughing Steve out the room. The rest of the team pulled faces and made gagging noises as the two left the room laughing their heads off.

"I feel like we've created a monster" Bruce said as he wrinkled his face up in disgust.

"Knowing them two we probably have" Clint said and made a point of exited the room alone.


End file.
